Some Memories
by citlallimildred.pachecolopez
Summary: Some memories es una serie de one-shots que pueden o no tener relación entre ellos, tanto la narración como el universo donde estos se desarrollan pueden cambiar. Segunda historia -Saga StarHeart- Memorias 1.0 - Capitulo uno (La estrella)
1. Chapter 1

Some memories

Some memories es una serie de one-shots que pueden o no tener relación entre ellos, tanto la narración como el universo donde estos se desarrollan pueden cambiar por lo cual lo más recomendable es no tomarlo como una historia lineal.

Saga First Kiss

Primer beso

¿Eh? ¿Qué cómo fue mi primer beso?

Bueno supongo que ese fue mi primer beso… si, es un bello recuerdo y cada vez que viene a mi mente no puedo evitar sonreír y sonrojarme, es en realidad uno de mis recuerdos más preciados.

Comencemos primero por la primera persona de la que se puede decir que estuve enamorada…

En ese entonces yo contaba con la escasa edad de 8 años. Vaya… todo un amor de niños ¿Verdad? El chico que me gustaba tenía mi misma edad, aunque era tan solo un poquito más alto que yo y su nombre era Satoshi. Él fue un niño que conocí en Masara, en el parque que quedaba a más o menos 10 metros de mi casa, me bastaba con cruzar la calle para llegar a esa hermosa área verde con muchos juegos para niños. Solía pasar las tardes leyendo ahí al aire libre.

Recuerdo muy bien cómo nos conocimos, mientras yo estaba sentada leyendo como siempre en una de las bancas del parque que daba frente a mi casa, un fuerte viento hizo que el sombrero que mi madre me había comprado hacía tiempo, saliera volando terminando por atorarse en la rama de un árbol.

Como ese sombreo de paja era muy especial para mí, pues había sido un regalo de mi padre, decidí que debía recuperarlo a toda costa. Solía ser buena escalando árboles y aunque estaba un poco alto comencé a escalar. Me fue difícil en un principio ya que la corteza de ese árbol era lisa, pero con todo el cuidado que tuve finalmente logré alcanzar mi sombrero.

—¡Perfecto! —exclamé tomándolo cuando una peculiar voz capto mi atención.

—¡Ten cuidado!

Pisé en falso acabe resbalándome del árbol, cerré los ojos fuertemente esperando el impacto, pero algo había suavizado mu caída, al mirar sorprendida de bajo de mí noté que estaba aplastando a un niño de mi edad y de negros cabellos así que me puse de pie inmediatamente.

—¡Lo siento! ¡lo siento! —dije nerviosamente disculpándome una y otra ve mientras el chico se incorporaba sentándose frente a mí.

—No hay problema, lo bueno es que no te paso nada ¿Verdad? Ah, mi nombre es Satoshi.

Su actitud amable, alegre y despreocupada me hizo sentir un ligero alivio.

—Satoshi… Mi nombre es Serena—sonreí cálidamente cosa que al parecer a él le sorprendió un poco porque abrió los ojos con sorpresa y me miró por un breve lapso de tiempo en el que no pude evitar preguntarme que era lo que pasaba por su mente en esos momentos.

—Serena, ya veo, es un lindo nombre—me devolvió la sonrisa haciendo que me sonrojara… posiblemente fue desde ese momento en el que caí enamorada.

Después de eso nos veíamos continuamente en el parque. Como no íbamos a la misma escuela esa era la única oportunidad que teníamos de vernos. Siempre platicábamos y jugábamos con sus amigos o con los míos. Yo era feliz de poder verlo todos los días, porque con él todo siempre era divertido.

Cierto día él me platico de su día en la escuela. La maestra les había comenzado a leer un famoso libro para niños lleno de bellos cuentos protagonizados por distintos personajes. El libro se llamaba "Destiny Chronicles" y era tan popular que los cuentos de esa saga tenían tarjetas coleccionables de todos los personajes. Mi cuento favorito de ese libro trataba sobre una princesa llamada Diancie que había sido transformada en una estatua por una malvada bruja. El príncipe del reino vecino, al enterarse eso había emprendido un largo viaje a las montañas que tocaban el cielo para así obtener el agua del manantial de cristal y con ella romper el hechizo que mantenía a la princesa hada hecha piedra. Ese día Satoshi me mostro su colección de cartas.

—Sí que tienes muchas—comenté impresionada de la gran cantidad que traía consigo.

Destiny Chronicles tenía tantas historias que, aunque había a muchos niños a los que no les gustaban los cuentos siempre acababan por encariñarse con algún personaje.

—Estos son mis favoritas—me mostro 2 cartas que me habían llamado muchísimo la atención pues era imposible que no reconociera a los protagonistas de mi historia favorita.

—¡Diancie y Steven! ¡También son mis favoritos! —exclamé con genuina alegría. No lo decía para llevarme mejor con él y tener algo en común. En verdad me habían gustado la historia de ambos, más que nada el príncipe que jamás se rinde… justo como Satoshi.

—¿De verdad? ¿También te gustan estos personajes? —había preguntado él muy animado.

—¡Por supuesto! —contesté de inmediato—Ellos hacen una muy linda pareja—reí levemente.

—Bueno, en ese caso. Toma.

Satoshi puso en mis manos la carta de Diancie. Y antes de que pudiera decir algo habló.

—Te la regalo. Diancie y Steven son mi pareja favorita de cartas—Sonrió cálidamente—De hecho, si yo fuera un personaje me gustaría ser el príncipe y que tu fueras la princesa, al igual que Steven yo haría lo que fuera para romper el hechizo de la bruja.

No voy a negar que creo que sentí arder mis mejillas después de eso ¿Era una confesión? ¿Al chico que tanto me gustaba en verdad le gustaba yo? Obviamente estaba algo descolocada. Ya que Satoshi no era así, de hecho, por lo general es demasiado despistado lo más seguro es que ni si quiera viera las palabras de la misma manera en que yo lo hacía. Pese a lo mucho que él me gustara nunca pensé que el sentimiento fuera mutuo y me dije que aun si lo fuera no sabría qué hacer pues había considerado que él jamás notaria mis sentimientos o mostraría más que amistad por mí al menos hasta dentro de muchos años, por lo que escucharlo decir esas palabras hizo que mi corazón se acelerara. Así que ahí estaba yo, seguramente sonrojada frente a él.

—¡Serena! —el gritó de mi madre capto nuestra atención. Del otro lado de la calle era me hacía señales para que regresara a casa.

Nerviosa me puse de pie para despedirme de Satoshi.

—Ah… bueno, me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego—salí corriendo tratando de disimular en lo más posible mi inquietud dejándolo algo ¿Decepcionado? Regrese rápidamente para pararme frente a él—Gracias por la carta. ¡La voy a cuidar mucho! —le dije con una sonrisa para después correr a mi casa, de reojo vi que él me sonrió y se despidió de mi para regresar a su casa.

Aunque me convencí a mí misma de que mi corazón latía acelerado por correr tan rápido a casa, creo que después de todo en realidad fue por la sonrisa que me dio. Recordar esos momentos me saca una ligera sonrisa.

Aun después de eso seguimos actuando como mejores amigos, aunque muchos de los niños y niñas con las que jugábamos creían que ramos pareja, aunque era más que obvio para todos lo mucho que me gustaba Satoshi él no daba señales más que de ser un buen amigo que se preocupaba por mi tal y como lo hacía por otras de sus amigas.

—Satoshi, entonces juguemos beso o cachetada—dijo una de las niñas que a menudo iba a jugar con nosotros al parque y cuyo nombre era May.

En esos momentos él y yo estábamos caminando juntos. Nos habíamos topado de camino a la tienda, como estaba lloviendo me refugié en algún lado hasta que lo vi pasar con una sombrilla. Me ofreció que fuéramos juntos a la tienda para no mojarnos y de regreso ya había dejado de llover. Cuando pasábamos por la cancha nos topamos con un par de amigos que estaban jugando ese juego que se había vuelto muy popular entre los niños. En mi opinión era solo una excusa de las niñas para besar al chico que les gustaba, pero pese a lo mucho que me gustara Satoshi no iba a utilizar ese juego de excusa. Así que estaba a punto de declinar la oferta hasta que…

—¿Cómo se juega eso? —para mi sorpresa él preguntó algo interesado.

—¡Es muy fácil! —May, tomó el brazo de Satoshi para acercarlo a sus amigos.

—Mira, te pones en frente de a quien quieras retar y se miran a los ojos y el resto dicen el primer día de la semana, cuando la escuchen los jugadores giran la cabeza, si la giran para el mismo lado se tienen que dar un beso, si la giran para el lado contrario la niña debe darle una cachetada al niño ¿Ves que es fácil?

—En ese caso me gustaría ver como lo hacen ustedes—comentó él haciendo que ella lo soltara. Sin más opción me acerque para ver como jugaban. Estaba algo preocupada de que el parecía interesado en el juego ¿Es que acaso quería que las niñas lo besaran?

Esperen un momento ¡¿él comenzaba a ser más consiente de los temas concernientes al romance?! Si era así creo que debía comenzar a preocuparme… siempre había sentido seguridad de podría estar con Satoshi siempre y cuando no le gustara nadie, pero si poco a poco se volvía consiente de esas cosas significaba que comenzaba a gustarle alguien. Y era muy poco probable que quien le gustara no correspondiera sus sentimientos.

Porque les puedo asegurar que más de una suspiraba por él. ¿Cómo no? Si era alguien muy educado y amable… no a las alturas de un príncipe, al menos para mí sí lo era, pero lo que más gustaba de él era su actitud positiva y alegre. Muchas niñas querían acercársele, pero eso nunca me había preocupado porque él no las veía como más que amigas y aunque varias se le habían confesado el pareció no comprender la profundidad con la que le decían "me gustas". Por eso mismo yo no tenía el valor para confesármele, mientras no me respondiera "también me gustas, somos amigos" tenía la esperanza de que sus sentimientos hacia mi cambiarían, pero a la larga me hice a la idea de que quedarían como lindos sentimientos platónicos. Si eso cambiaba no sabía qué hacer.

May tuvo que jugar con Drew y al final al pobre niño le tocaron las 7 cachetadas seguidas.

—Se ve divertido ¡Me toca a mí! —dijo Satoshi para mi preocupación.

—En ese caso…

Ya que sabía lo que May iba a decir tuve que anticiparme a que hiciera su movimiento.

—¡Yo también! —exclame para sorpresa de todos.

—Genial, entonces ¡Juguemos juntos!

Satoshi parecía demasiado animado con esto así que al final no tuve más opción que jugar. Uno frente al otro nos miramos a los ojos y no pude evitar sonreír nerviosamente, cuando intento ocultar emociones que me resultan incomodas siempre acabo sonriendo mientras trato de forzar el ocultar esa sonrisa.

—¡Lunes!

Los niños dijeron y en ese momento ambos giramos la cabeza para lados contrarios. La burla de nuestros amigos no se hizo esperar y Satoshi acercó su mejilla, temblé un poco en ese momento, pero muy en el fondo estaba aliviada. En situaciones como estas stiendo a ser un poco inestable con mis sentimientos y a pesar de que él me gustaba no quería tener que besarlo, bueno si, pero no de esa manera, es algo muy complicado porque no quería hacerlo, pero no quería que otra lo hiciera así que estaba en una encrucijada.

—¡cachetada, cachetada! —corearon los chicos a nuestro alrededor y no tuve más opción que hacerlo, aunque fue una cachetada tan leve que él solo soltó una risita.

Volvimos a nuestras posiciones y esperaba correr con la misma suerte, recibir un beso de Satoshi de esta manera… no era algo que deseara, yo quería que me diera un beso no pero no por un simple juego. Nuevamente cuando ellos dijeron "martes" giramos nuestras cabezas a lados contrarios.

—¡Esta vez tienes que darle una buena cachetada! —Drew comentó.

—Está bien—murmuré por lo bajo mientras el nuevamente acercaba su rostro para dejar que lo golpeara.

Alcé mi mano tan alto como pude y a la hora de estamparla contra su mejilla el golpe fue suave. Nuevamente él se rio divertido ante mi sonrisa nerviosa.

—Tienes que hacerlo un poco as fuerte—susurró muy cerca de mí para luego volver a su posición.

Miércoles, jueves, viernes y sábado pasaron de igual forma con la increíble suerte de que no había tocado un solo beso. Pero mi suerte no podía durar para siempre.

—¡Domingo!

Nuestras cabezas giraron en la misma dirección. Sentí que moriría de vergüenza en ese mismo instante porque ahora tocaba beso. Y el beso debía ser en los labios. Posiblemente mi rostro estaba rojo y yo sumamente nerviosa.

—¡Beso, beso, beso! —nuestros amigos comenzaron a corear haciendo que me sintiera aún más avergonzada y temblorosa.

Satoshi se limitó a sonreírme dulcemente y se acercó con lentitud a mi rostro. Espere ¿De verdad iba a hacerlo? ¡Rayos! No supe que hacer, no podía ni moverme, no quería un beso así pero no podía negarme había entrado al juego voluntaria mente y tenía que cumplir. Cerré los ojos fuertemente esperando que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar mientras lo sentía acercarse a mí.

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa cuando escuché el peculiar ruido de la sombrilla abrirse. Él la puso de tal forma que nuestros amigos no pudieran ver que nos besáramos lo cual me hizo sentir aún más nerviosa. No sentía que tuviera la edad para hacer algo tan íntimo ¡Los niños no deberían jugar a besarse! ¡¿Por qué demonios me metí en esto?!

Antes de que pudiera generar más quejas silenciosas sentí los labios de Satoshi apretarse en mi frente. Abrí los ojos con sorpresa sonrojándome por ello. Estoy segura de que él se dio cuenta de cómo me sentía y me protegió de pasar vergüenza y un momento incómodo. Sentí alivio, calidez y felicidad de que hubiera podido comprenderme.

—No les diré que no te bese en los labios, pero tampoco les diré que te bese en la frente— me susurro al oído para luego alejarse y guiñarme un ojo.

Sonreí felizmente asistiendo. Y en voz baja le agradecí.

No sé si Satoshi sintió lo mismo por mí que yo por el en ese entonces, pero no necesitaba declarármele toda vía, nuestro tiempo juntos, incluso si fue solo como amigos, para mí fue más que suficiente en ese entonces. Pensar que aun éramos pequeños, más adelante tendríamos mucho tiempo para que ese brote de sentimientos floreciera de manera espectacular.

Al menos así lo pensaba, tristemente Satoshi se tuvo que mudar, fue tan rápido que no tuvimos tiempo de despedirnos. Sin embargo, guarde celosamente la carta que él me regalo con la esperanza de que algún día nos volveríamos a ver.

¿Eh? ¿Qué no hablabas de ese beso? Bueno, dijiste que te contara de mi primer beso y este fue el que recibí en la frente.

Por supuesto que he recibido más besos, pero si hablas de ese "primer beso" creo que vamos a tardar un poco en llegar a ello. Así que guardemos el siguiente primer beso para otra ocasión ¿De acuerdo?


	2. Chapter 2

**Saga StarHeart**

 **Memorias 1.0**

 **Capitulo 1: La Estrella**

Satoshi miró al cielo con tristeza desde aquel lugar que no podía considerar su hogar. Aun no se adaptaba por completo a la pérdida de sus padres ¿Y qué niño lo haría si de un día para otro perdiera todo lo que tenía?

Nunca conoció a su madre, ella había muerto después de que él nació. Su padre se hizo cargo de él por su propia cuenta, él ni se molestó en buscar una nueva esposa pues la pérdida de su amada le había afectado terriblemente al grado de ir descuidando su salud poco a poco.

Kalem Shion fue un hombre cariñoso y trabajador que se sobre exigía mucho para poder cuidar de su hijo, trabajaba incansablemente para asegurarle un futuro. Tristemente su sobre exigencia lo hizo caer enfermo y perdió la vida dejando a Satoshi huérfano a la edad de 8 años, posteriormente el niño fue remitido a un orfanato pues no tenía familiares cercanos o alguien que se hiciera cargo de su tutela. La única persona que de quererlo pudo evitar que ingresara al orfanato era su abuela Yashio, pero ella lo detestaba.

Satoshi lloró incasablemente la perdida de la única persona que tenía. Aun a su corta edad entendía todo lo que su padre tuvo que sacrificar para criarlo, muchas veces Kalem no pudo asistir a los festivales de la escuela por estar trabajando y en varias ocasiones llegaba muy tarde a casa y tan cansado, que había días enteros en los que no podía intercambiar ni una sola palabra con su hijo. El hombre oscuros cabellos a menudo se disculpaba por no tener tiempo suficiente para él. Le costó trabajo, pero Satoshi finalmente había entendido la dura vida que llevaba su padre y el hecho de que sus travesuras solo le causaban más dificultades.

A Kalem le extrañó el cambio de actitud que el pequeño había tenido, pues lejos de meterse en problemas, como siempre lo hacía, había empezado a comportarse con más madurez de la que debía tener un pequeño niño de su edad. Satoshi había entendido que sus travesuras le causaban muchos problemas a su padre. Lo cierto era que quería más atención por parte de su progenitor, pero al ver todo por lo que el adulto tenía que pasar, nació en él el sentimiento de querer ayudarlo y tan pequeño como era lo único que podía hacer era mejorar su comportamiento. Él había prometido portarse bien, pero el destino era cruel, desgraciadamente su padre enfermo y falleció dejándolo solo en el mundo.

—"¿Por qué siempre estas mirando las estrellas?"—le había preguntado el pequeño Shion a su padre una noche mientras ambos miraban al cielo desde su ventana, era como si él estuviera buscando algo allá arriba ya que en variadas ocasiones Satoshi lo había sorprendido mirando hacia el infinito manto nocturno que se extendía en el firmamento.

—"Tenía la esperanza de encontrar mi estrella de nuevo"—contestó él con algo de nostalgia en la voz.

—"¿Tú estrella?" —preguntó el pequeño pelinegro extrañado y el hombre sonrió con melancolía.

—"Tal vez creas que estoy loco"—el hombre de ojos azules suspiró cansadamente—"Pero solía conversar con una estrella cuando era niño, se trataba de una de un color muy hermoso y pasaba mis días esperando el anochecer solo para verla y contarle mi día"—rio con suavidad al recordar aquellos lejanos días—"Si tienes suerte también encontraras una estrella para ti y serás tan feliz como yo lo fui."

Satoshi emitió un débil lamento con pesar al recordar las palabras de su padre, en su momento le había parecido una locura, pero en las noches de soledad cuando esperaba a que Kalem regresara del trabajo, no encontraba nada mejor que platicar con una pequeña estrella solitaria y cercana a la luna. Le había cautivado lo pequeña que esta era y la hermosa luz que irradiaba. Era tan cálida y reconfortante que verla en las noches, llenaba de su pecho de un sentimiento difícil de comprender. Si esa estrella, cuya única compañía era lo que tenía en sus solitarias noches del orfanato, desaparecía, lo más probable era que su mundo dejara de tener brillo y color.

Pero ella no se iría... esa pequeña y frágil estrellas estaría ahí para él por siempre, al menos así lo sentía y esa noche también "ella" estaba ahí para él.

—Lo odio... ¡Este lugar es terrible! Los encargados a menudo nos tratan mal, es como si tuvieran algo en mi contra, no dejan que ningún niño se me acerque, nee, estrellita, ojala tú fueras alguien real... me siento algo tonto platicando contigo—lagrimas amenazaban con descender de sus mejillas—Si fueras real... al menos tendría una amiga...—sollozó intentando contener su llanto pero le fue imposible, había pasado meses en soledad sin que algún otro niño quisiera si quiera dirigirle la palabra y realmente no entendía porque—Solo quiero que alguien me comprenda, no quiero estar solo de nuevo, tú eres lo único que me queda.

El pelinegro lloró todo lo que pudo, hasta que dejo de sentir dolor en el pecho y hasta que ya no le quedaron más lágrimas para derramar, al final se quedó dormido cerca de la ventana. El deseo de tener un amigo o alguien que pudiera comprenderlo persistió haciendo eco en su conciencia, sin saberlo, la estrella lloraba con él al sentir su tristeza y una cantarina voz llena de dulzura dijo:

—"Te prometo que yo estaré contigo."

.

.

.

—¿Escuchaste? Hay una niña nueva dicen que la trajo un policía—murmuró uno de los huérfanos que caminaba por los pasillos a lado de su amigo.

—¿Una niña? —musitó con curiosidad el segundo niño—Hay que ir a ver.

—Si vamos.

En un par de segundos ambos se fueron corriendo hacia la recepción para ver a la recién llegada. Por alguna razón, esa pequeña plática le causo mucha curiosidad a Satoshi, no a diario llegaban niños nuevos al orfanato, así que, fijándose de que nadie lo viera, dejo su tarea pendiente para ir a ver a la nueva compañera.

Con sigilo, se escabulló por los corredores de la institución hasta llegar a la recepción, si alguna de las monjas del orfanato veía que haba dejado de trapear los pasillos estaría en graves problemas, pero más grande que nada era la curiosidad de ver a la recién llegada. No era que le interesara, era simple curiosidad o al menos eso pensaba, pero en el fondo realmente no sabía que lo impulsaba a ir al encuentro de aquella extraña.

Y entonces la vio, era una pequeña curiosa, se mantenía parada a lado del policía que estaba hablando con la recepcionista y tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo. Mientras ella divagaba perdida en sus pensamientos y un par de niños del orfanato la miraban desde la distancia, el hombre le comentaba a la encargada que desde muy temprano habían encontrado pelimiel vagando por las calles.

—Ya veo ¿No han encontrado nada acerca de ella?

—Eso me temo, sería más fácil si ella hablara pero desde que la encontramos no ha dicho ninguna palabra, un médico en la estación ya la reviso y dijo que está completamente saludable y sin ni una sola herida pero a pesar de eso parece muy desorientada. No confía en ningún adulto, es un poco huraña, pensamos dejarla aquí hasta hallar a sus padres, probablemente se sienta más cómoda rodeada de niños.

Aunque había varios huérfanos reunidos cerca mirando con curiosidad a la niña esta sencillamente no despegaba la mirada del suelo, incluso si el resto de los niños hacían amagos para llamar su atención ella no volteó a mirar a nadie. Era una pelimiel muy bonita con ojos de un inusual color cerúleo que parecían reflejar un bello cielo estrellado, sus cabellos cortos de bello color entre castaño y rubio reflejaban bellamente la luz de los rayos de sol que se filtraban por la ventana, aunque el vestido que llevaba puesto era muy sencillo parecía una pequeña princesa salida de un cuento de hadas.

El primer pensamiento de Satoshi fue que era muy hermosa, sin embargo a pesar de la maravillosa aura radiante que envolvía su figura, mirándola más de cerca, parecía alguien muy tímida, oscura y rara. Ella ciertamente no era consiente de nada a su alrededor, se mantenía inmóvil y sin mostrar interés a los que la rodeaban mientras sostenía la mano el policía pelinegro que la había llevado hasta ahí, no fue hasta un par de segundos después de que Satoshi la observara detalladamente, que como si saliera de un trance, advirtió los ojos curiosos del moreno.

Al voltear su mirada hacia donde él se escondía, los ojos de la niña se iluminaron mostrando infinita felicidad. El corazón de Satoshi se exaltó, tal cambio de estado de ánimo era imposible, pero antes de que pudiese advertir a ciencia cierta el motivo de la reacción de la pelimiel esta ya se había lanzado alegremente a abrazarlo.

—Satoshi~—su dulce voz aunada al hecho del abrazo repentino lo tomó por sorpresa, tanto, que perdió el equilibrio cayendo al suelo de sentón con la niña encima.

—¡Jovencito! —la voz e la recepcionista lo congeló al mismo tiempo que la rubia mayor se acercaba—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Deberías estar haciendo tus deberes.

—Eh, yo solo estaba...—no tuvo tiempo si quiera de generar una excusa mientras trataba de ignorar lo mimosa que la niña nueva se había puesto con él.

—¿La conoces? ¿Sabes de los padres de esta niña? —al instante, el policía sorprendido por la escena, se acercó a ambos.

—Bueno yo...

Los murmullos por parte de los niños estallaron.

—No... Satoshi no me conoce...—la niña lo soltó poniéndose de pie—Perdón por los problemas que ocasione oficial Sun...—ella inclinó levemente la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento—No recuerdo nada sobre mi familia o mis padres... solo recuerdo haber visto a Satoshi una vez...

—Disculpa Sun, debo dejarte con la niña un momento, vamos tú—gruñó jalando el brazo del pequeño pelinegro—Responderás ante la directora por tu desobediencia, te espera un buen castigo por huir de tus deberes.

—No... ¿A dónde llevan a Satoshi? ¡Satoshi! —intentó la pelimiel correr detrás de él pero fue detenida por el policía—Sue-Suélteme Sun-san... solo estoy aquí por él ¡Satoshi!

—Hey tranquilízate... lo veras luego... ahora que comprobé que puedes hablar explícame eso de que no recuerdas a tus padres...

—No quiero, no me importa, yo solo quiero estar con Sa...—dejo de removerse del agarre del pelinegro cayendo al suelo de rodillas mientras apretaba fuertemente su mano izquierda contra su pecho... dolía demasiado...

.

—¿Ella se encuentra bien? —le preguntó él policía a la recepcionista.

—Si... está completamente saludable... es un poco raro ¿No lo crees? Dices que ella apareció de la nada y no hay registros... ¿Seria probable que fuera de otro país? —preguntó la señorita Korrina un poco intrigada.

—No, no creo... no podría hablar japonés tan fluidamente como lo hace... esta niña es un total misterio, si llegamos a encontrar algo lo informare de inmediato.

—De acuerdo... sus padres deben estar preocupados.

Era un caso bastante extraño, una niña vagando por las calles con amnesia pero sin ni un solo rasguño o golpe que pudiera provocarlo... algo no estaba bien, pero no era como si la policía o el orfanato tuvieran especial interés por resolverlo. No había tiempo y sin ni una sola pista, el asunto pasaría al olvido en cuestión de un par de meses.

Más por la tarde, por la noche, Satoshi se encontraba en soledad comiendo en su cuarto, él era el único que tenía una habitación propia en donde pasaba la mayor parte del día, no lo dejaban almorzar con los demás niños y era reprendido si lo miraban hablando con otros por lo que siempre era confinado a comer a solas en su habitación. Aun no entendía por qué, pero parecía que todos estaban en su contra. Incluso la niña nueva que solo llego a causarle problemas... y eso que no la conocía, intento recordar haberla visto alguna vez, pero nada venía a su mente.

Lo más extraño de todo era el hecho de lo que sintió al verla... posó su mano derecha sobre el lugar donde se encontraba su corazón, una sensación completamente ajena a él, lo había envuelto cuando la pelimiel lo había estrechado en sus brazos. Aquello se había sentido tan familiar...

Antes de que pudiera seguir divagando en sus pensamientos el sonido del mecerse de las hojas lo desconcertó ¿Acaso había viento? Se acercó con curiosidad a la venta y antes de llegar a esta para asomarse a fuera el rostro de una niña familiar salió de entre las ramas tomándolo por sorpresa.

—¡Hola! —saludó la pequeña muy contenta.

—¡Waaaaaaaaa! —dio un salto hacia atrás al ver como la nueva salía de la nada saltando hacia adentro de su habitación.

—Shhhh, no grites, nos van a descubrir—dijo haciéndole una señal de que guardara silencio, mientras sonreía cálidamente.

—Tú... ¿Pero qué rayos haces aquí? Y tan de noche... deberías estar en tu habitación

—Yo... te traje un flan—dijo sacando el delicioso postre de entre sus ropas y entregándoselo con algo de nerviosismo—L-lamento que te castigaran por mi culpa Satoshi... yo... no quería causarte problemas.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? Y ¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó mirándola con desconfianza... ella parecía conocerlo... incluso dijo que no recordaba a sus padres pero si a él y eso era sumamente extraño tomando en cuenta el hecho de que él jamás en su vida la había visto... era imposible que se conocieran.

—Me llamó... Serena—ella miro nerviosamente hacia los lados—No me recuerdas porque solo nos vimos una vez, no fue un encuentro especialmente importante pero es lo único que recuerdo—comenzó a jugar con sus dedos con algo de timidez—Desde aquella ve quería preguntártelo pero ¿Querrías ser mi amigo? —le extendió la mano con una sonrisa.

Satoshi la miró en silencio sumamente sorprendido, por un momento la habitación quedó en silencio, la situación era algo extraña... pero por algún motivo su corazón latió desbocado, el sentimiento cálido que lo invadió hizo que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rosado.

—Entonces Serena, seamos amigos—le dijo un tanto cohibido por el sonrojo que lo embargaba extendió su mano a la niña y ella la tomó sonriendo suavemente.

.

Los días en el orfanato habían dejado de ser tan terribles para Satoshi desde que Serena había llegado. Sí, los adultos aun le hacían la vida de cuadritos pero la pelimiel siempre estaba ahí para darle ánimos. Algunas veces ella era reprendida por ser sorprendida hablando con él pero pese a los castigos que recibía nunca dejo de ser su amiga, Serena solo decía que estaba ahí para hacerle compañía y Satoshi no podía estar más feliz por ello.

Serena era alguien muy alegre que siempre hacia lo posible para hacerle la vida más amena, era por su compañía que Satoshi ignoraba por completo lo desalentadora que era su situación y soportaba los castigos que le daban. La pelimiel siempre se escabullía a pasar la noche con él platicando y cuando ambos habían hablado de los sucesos de ese día ella volvía a su habitación con sigilo para que sus demás compañeros no detectaran sus fugas nocturnas.

Ella era realmente un misterio, nunca hablaba de su familia o de donde vivía o exactamente como lo había conocido, pero aún más intrigante que eso, era el hecho de que cuando ella apareció, la estrella en el cielo que el tanto solía admirar había desaparecido...

Quizás fuera porque había concedido su deseo de tener un amigo, o eso quería creer.

Serena no había mentido del todo cuando le dijo que en algún momento se habían conocido, si se habían visto, pero no de la forma que le hizo creer a Satoshi.

Pasaron 2 años antes de que el pelinegro quedara bajo la custodia de su abuela, una mujer fría y calculadora que había sido la responsable de su infierno durante el tiempo que estuvo en el orfanato, pues había aportado grandes cantidades de dinero al lugar siempre y cuando le dieran al rubio "un trato especial". Yashio Shion lo odiaba por ser el fruto de amor entre su hijo y la mujer que lo sedujo. Ella nunca estuvo de acuerdo en el matrimonio entre Yvonne y Kalem, no podía permitir que el heredero de las empresas Shion se casara con una mujer sin apellido y de dudosa procedencia que encontró en las calles.

Sin embargo, Satoshi era el último Shion que quedaba y por consecuente el heredero legítimo de las empresas, por lo cual, la mujer tuvo que tomar su tutela para comenzar a educarlo y que fuera un digno heredero alejándolo así de Serena cuando ambos tenían 10 años.

Aunque fue muy poco, el tiempo que paso con Serena, fueron los momentos más alegres de su vida, separarse de ella fue doloroso, la opresión en su pecho fue algo difícil de controlar al pensar en ella pero la pelimiel se despidió con una sonrisa deseándole lo mejor en su futura vida. Y aunque parecía que todo estaba bien y que se volverían a encontrar, el dolor que lo aquejaba tardo más de una semana en desaparecer... era bastante extraño, incluso pensó asustado que de verdad tenía un problema del corazón pero cuando Yashio lo llevo al médico le dijeron que estaba en perfectas condiciones, aun así, el dolor no desaparecía.

Satoshi ignoraba por completo que Serena estaba sufriendo ese mismo dolor...

Yashio Shion no mostró ni una pizca de compasión durante su educación, contrataba los maestros privados más estrictos que pudieran existir para que presionaran al pelinegro y le dieran la mejor educación que el dinero pudiera pagar. Vivir en la mansión Shion tenía sus ventajas y desventajas, al ser él el único familiar que a la mujer le quedaba esta no tuvo más opción que tomarlo bajo su tutela, ella simple y sencillamente necesitaba a alguien que manejara sus empresas cuando ella no pudiera y antes que dejarle todo el legado que los Shion habían construido, durante tantos años, a un desconocido prefirió dejárselo a alguien de su misma sangre y para bien o para mal, su único consanguíneo era Satoshi.

Con el paso del tiempo la convivencia entre el niño y la señora se había vuelto inevitable. Que ambos fueran la única familia que al otro le quedaba había contribuido grandemente a su acercamiento, poco a poco Yashio se había vuelto una persona menos fría y estricta con él al grado de que incluso le había contado a Satoshi la forma en que se conocieron sus padres.

Kalem nunca le había hablado acerca de cómo había conocido a su madre ni porque nunca había conocido personalmente a su abuela. Yashio le explicó a lujo de detalles lo que había sucedido con su adorado hijo. Ella dijo que tan solo quería protegerlo de la trepadora de su madre, el pelinegro al parecer la había encontrado en las calles, refugiándose de la lluvia en un callejón, sin tener aparentemente recuerdo alguno más que él de su nombre.

Yvonne, ella tenía un carácter fuerte, alegre y explosivo ante el que Kalem cayó rendido de inmediato, obviamente Yashio no iba a dejar que esa mujer se casara con su hijo pues creía fervientemente que solo se acercaba a él por su fortuna, e hizo de todo para separarlos, pero nada funciono.

Su adorado hijo tomó la decisión de dejar todo atrás para vivir con su amada lejos del dominio de su madre. Y al menos por un tiempo ambos fueron felices. Kalem a menudo le contaba a Satoshi que su madre era una persona muy hermosa de largo cabello color caramelo y muy sonriente. Desgraciadamente la vida de Yvonne se había extinguido al darle a luz, cosa que al parecer Yashio no sabía, pues no se había tomado la molestia de investigar qué había sucedido con ella. Una vez que se había enterado donde se encontraba su hijo y que él había muerto, la mujer supuso que Yvonne había dejado a Satoshi abandonado al no tener quien la sustentara.

Había odiado a Satoshi pues, por culpa de su madre, Kalem se había sobre esforzado trabajando cuando pudo haberse casado con una muchacha de su clase en lugar de esa mujer que había encontrado vagando en las calles. Sin embargo, la opinión de Yashio había cambiado considerablemente cuando las últimas pertenencias de su hijo le habían sido entregadas luego de que el pequeño y viejo departamento, donde el pelinegro había vivido los últimos años con Satoshi, fuera desalojado.

 _"Tal vez pienses que te he decepcionado madre y me disculpo por ello, sin embargo quiero que sepas que no me arrepiento de nada, pues a lado de Yvonne fui el hombre más feliz del mundo. Tuvimos un hijo ¿Sabes? Sé que tal vez no querías ser abuela tan pronto pero me hubiera gustado que estuvieras en su nacimiento. Sé que sigues resentida conmigo por haberme fugado, pero al menos deberías darte la oportunidad de conocer a tu nieto, saco tu espiritu, se llama Satoshi y se parece mucho a mi cuando era pequeño... a partir de hoy yo cuidare de él solo... Yvonne... mi amada Yvonne, no soporto el darle a luz, murió un par de horas después de verlo y que eligiéramos su nombre."_

 _"En verdad me gustaría que lo conocieras, hoy ha dicho sus primeras palabras, me ha llamado papá"_

 _"Hoy él ha cumplido 5 años, su actitud es muy similar a la tuya, aunque es un niño muy listo y travieso, seguro te desesperaría, pero apuesto a que no tardarías en encariñarte con él"_

Esos eran tan solo algunos fragmentos de las cartas que su hijo nunca le había enviado, tal vez fuera por el hecho de que la conocía también que sabía que ella no se tomaría la molestia de leerlas, pues, hasta donde el Shion sabía, su madre seguía muy enojada con él. Y Kalem no se equivocaba, cuando los sobres le fueron entregados, ella estuvo a punto de quemarlos, pero entonces pensó que ellos estaban grabadas, sin lugar a dudas, las últimas palabras que habría podido escuchar de su hijo si no hubiera sido tan orgullosa para desinteresarse en la vida de su primogénito hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Sin embargo durante mucho tiempo había dejado esas cartas guardadas sin poder atreverse a leerlas, no fue sino hasta 2 años más tarde, que finalmente se sintió mentalmente preparada para afrontar que su hijo ya no estaba y para cerrar su ciclo de depresión solo le hacía falta leer las cartas y superar su pérdida.

Le tomó un par de meses asimilar que se había equivocado en el tipo de persona que Yvonne era, lo más complicado de todo era superar el odio que durante 2 años le había guardado a Satoshi injustamente, pues el niño no tenía la culpa de nada. Y a pesar de que Yashio aceptaba a Satoshi como su nieto aun le costaba mucho tratarlo como un familiar, siempre era fría y directa. Solo fue hasta que tres años después, cuando el pelinegro tuvo el valor suficiente para enfrentarla y exigirle el porqué de su rechazo hacia él, fue que la rubia pudo deshacerse de un poco de su frialdad y de cierta manera hacer las paces con el entonces adolescente.

Yashio comenzó a ser un poco menos estricta y más compasiva con su nieto, la relación entre ambos había mejorado notablemente al grado de que le permitió ir al orfanato para visitar a su querida amiga que hacía años no veía debido a que tenía estrictamente prohibido salir de la mansión para algo que no fueran clases. Satoshi estaba feliz de que al fin podía ir al orfanato para encontrarse con Serena, sin embargo la chica ya no se encontraba en el lugar y nadie supo decirle donde estaba, había sido adoptada por una pareja extranjera, era todo lo que le podían decir. Su abuela pago una fuerte suma de dinero para que les dieran información acerca del paradero de Serena, pero cuando se llevó a cabo la investigación acerca de la chica se enteró que las personas que la adoptaron habían muerto en un accidente de avión y de Serena... ni un solo rastro.

Satoshi la creyó muerta, su corazón se estrujo cruelmente ante la sola idea de que ella hubiera dejado de existir y aquella fue la primera vez que su abuela lo consoló.

—No está muerta Satoshi, su cuerpo no fue encontrado en los restos del avión y no hubo ningún registro de que ella hubiera viajado con ellos. Sigue viva y tal vez algún día la vuelvas a ver, no abandones la esperanza.

.

Siete años había trascurrido luego de aquello.

Ese día una joven de 20 años se despertaba con una sonrisa en los labios, había tenido un buen sueño. Sentía que finalmente volvería a ver a esa persona a la que le había prometido estar a su lado, durante 10 años no paró de intentar encontrar al niño de sus recuerdos, pues su única misión era cumplir la promesa que le había hecho aquella noche que lo había visto llorar. Sin embargo, el destino es caprichoso y quiso entonces que un mes después de que Satoshi fuera adoptado, una pareja extranjera se interesara en ella. En un principio Serena se negó a ir con ellos creyendo fervientemente que si se quedaba en el orfanato algún día volvería a su querido amigo, pero "alguien" la había dicho que aceptara irse con ellos pues así tenía más posibilidades de buscarlo en un futuro antes de que ella fuera encontrada, así fue como la chica se convirtió en Serena Gabena viviendo con su nueva familia en los Estados Unidos.

Toda vez que había obedecido a esa "persona" las cosas habían mejorado para ella, pues el trato que le daban era muy diferente al que había recibido en él orfanato, las personas que la adoptaron se preocupaban tanto como lo hacía la persona a la que en el pasado había llamado "madre".

Por desgracia las cosas no siempre salen bien y esas personas que su cariño y amor le habían brindado, murieron en un accidente de avión cuando ella tenía 16 años, volviéndola a dejar huérfana. Fue algo trágico y doloroso para ella, aun cuando su corazón no doliera tanto, pero "esa mujer" le dio los ánimos para seguir adelante y también fue ella quien le recomendó mudarse a Japón para que cumpliera con su objetivo.

Si quería volver a ver a Satoshi tenía que ser muy paciente y esforzarse, eso era lo que Serena pensaba cada vez que iniciaba un nuevo día. Esa mañana también daría lo mejor de sí, apenas llevaba un mes trabajando en el café Luna. La chica con el paso del tiempo se había convertido en una joven muy amable y hermosa, más de un chico había caído preso de su cautivadora y dulce personalidad, pero ella no hacía caso a ninguno pues solo tenía una cosa en mente.

Encontrar a Satoshi y cumplir su promesa.

Su día en la cafetería había estado medianamente bien, trato de ignorar el regaño que le dio su jefe por llegar tarde. El hombre no dudo en amenazarla para despedirla se llegaba tarde nuevamente a pesar de que la chica le explicó que había ayudado a una niña que se había perdido en el parque, debido a su retardo le habían encargado un par de tareas extra limpiando todas la mesas del lugar.

Una de los clientes había dejado su cartera, Serena había alcanzado a verla y sin perder tiempo la tomó saliendo del lugar para perseguir a su dueña, sin hacer caso a los gritos de su jefe, quien amenazaba con despedirla si no regresaba, pero puesto que había salido del lugar tan rápido la joven no alcanzo a oírlo.

—¡Disculpe, disculpe! —llamó Serena a la señora frente a ella, por un segundo casi la pierde de vista.

La mujer de plateados cabellos finalmente volteó a ver con extrañeza a la chica que la estaba llamando, antes de que pudiera preguntarle el motivo de su persecución, la bella joven le extendió su cartera.

—¿Eh? —miró el objeto con sorpresa confirmando que efectivamente se trataba de su cartera.

—La olvido—exhaló Serena un poco cansada de haber corrido siguiéndola—Olvido su cartera en la cafetería—se la entregó dando una profunda respiración de alivio, al instante su celular sonó y sin prestar mucha atención a la mujer frente a ella contesto el teléfono tan rápido como pudo.

No todos los días uno se topaba con una persona tan honesta, el efectivo que Yashio tenía en su cartera hubiera sido una tentación para cualquiera, pero, la chica que tenía adelante se la había devuelto sin siquiera revisarla, la mujer estaba dispuesta a agradecerle a la joven en cuanto esta terminara su llamada, así que espero unos minutos para poder hablarle.

—¿Eh? —la brillante sonrisa de la joven había desaparecido de su rostro siendo sustituida por una mueca de desconcierto que cambio a terror—Pero... No puede despedirme, solo salí a devolverle la cartera a una clienta—comentó ella algo conmocionada para después guardar silencio y seguir escuchando lo que su jefe le decía, por la cara que tenía, definitivamente no era nada bueno—Pero... es mi único trabajo si usted me despide yo...

Antes de que la chica pudiera decir algo en su defensa su jefe corto la llamada, la pelimiel suspiró y miró hacia el suelo con preocupación intentando controlar el pánico que comenzaba a embargarla. Su estancia en Japón no había sido muy buena hasta el momento, al ser ella una extranjera muchos no querían darle trabajo, además de eso la joven de por si no tenía una buena relación con su jefe.

Serena estaba a punto de entrar en una crisis nerviosa, sin el trabajo no podría pagar la renta de ese mes y moriría de hambre antes de encontrar un nuevo empleo. Quiso llorar, por primera vez desde su estancia en Japón parecía que su día iba bien y de repente había sido despedida, definitivamente la suerte no estaba de su lado ese día y para empeorar las cosas su tiempo se estaba acabando.

—Disculpa... ¿No tienes empleo? —preguntó Yashio captando la atención de la pobre muchacha que estaba a punto de quebrar en llanto.

—Ah, bueno yo...—apenas y había reparado en que aún se encontraba con la señora a la que le había devuelto su cartera.

—Fuiste una persona muy gentil y honesta al devolverme esto intacto—dijo alzando el objeto—Al parecer por eso te despidieron y ya que ha sido mi culpa lo mínimo que puedo hacer es ayudarte a buscar un empleo ¿Te gustaría trabajar para mí?

—No, fue su culpa—se apresuró a contestar algo avergonzada—Pero la verdad si me gustaría el empleo...—admitió algo nerviosa.

—No eres de aquí ¿cierto? —preguntó examinándola de pies a cabeza, viéndola bien claramente era una extranjera.

—No... vengo de Estados Unidos aunque originalmente era de aquí, regrese para buscar un viejo amigo que me gustaría volver a ver, le prometí que iba a estar a su lado pero por cosas de la vida no he podido cumplir esa promesa—sin saber porque habló de forma natural y abierta antes de darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

—Así que un amigo eh—dijo la mujer intuitiva—¿No será un viejo amor? Dime como se llama, tal vez pueda ayudarte a buscarlo.

—Dudo que pueda ayudarme a encontrar a Satoshi—rio nerviosa—Pero gracias por querer intentarlo, es suficiente con que me haya ofrecido trabajo.

Yashio la examinó con la mirada, esa chica tenía la apariencia de la joven que Satoshi tanto haba estado buscando, era exactamente como su nieto la había descrito y fuertemente similar a cierta persona que había conocido. Centellantes ojos azules y cabellos largos que actualmente le llegaban por debajo de la cintura... ¿Seria ella realmente la Serena de la el pelinegro tanto le había hablado tanto? Solo para confirmarlo decidió hacerle un par de preguntas.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Serena, Gabena Serena—contestó con una dulce sonrisa, la mujer abrió un poco los ojos escondiendo muy bien su sorpresa, sin lugar a dudas el apellido pertenecía a la familia que había adoptado a la amiga de Satoshi hacía ya tantos años.

—Dices que antes vivías aquí ¿En dónde? —interrogó con curiosidad.

Pese a que se le hizo un poco extraño el interés y las preguntas de la mujer, supuso que tendría buenos motivos. Bueno si ibas a contratar a alguien era mejor conocerlo ¿No? ¿Pero eran necesarias esas preguntas? Sin pensarlo mucho decidió contestar, al fin y al cabo no perdía nada.

—Pues antes de irme a los Estados Unidos vivía en un orfanato, ahí conocí a mi amigo Satoshi pero por desgracia tuvimos que separarnos, sé que algún día podre volver a verlo, por ese motivo estoy aquí.

Definitivamente esa chica era la Serena de la que Satoshi tanto solía hablarle. Se preguntó si acaso él seguiría esperando encontrársela, la triste realidad era que el pelinegro había cambiado mucho así que no sabría decir si un reencuentro con ella era lo ideal en esos momentos, sin embargo Serena parecía muy entusiasmada con la idea de volver a ver a su viejo amigo, de hecho casi parecía...

—Casi parece que estuvieras enamorada de ese chico—comentó prestando especial atención a la expresión de la joven, la pelimiel ladeó la cabeza un poco extrañada de dicho comentario.

—¿Enamorada? —preguntó con tal inocencia que dio a entender que no sabía nada referente al tema.

—¿No lo estás? —cuestionó extrañada, la forma en que se expresaba y la sonrisa cálida que tenía al hablar de Satoshi daba la impresión de que estaba perdidamente enamorada del chico y debido a la honestidad que la chica había mostrado hasta el momento pensó que no dudaría en confesar aquello.

Ella miró pensativa hacia el cielo como si intentara comprender lo que la mujer había dicho.

—No lo sé—contestó con sinceridad—Solo sé que quiero volver a verlo para cumplir mi promesa y que él me sonría de nuevo.

—Ya veo—la señora Shion sonrió satisfecha con su respuesta, tal vez la presencia de esa chica sirviera para que su nieto volviera a ser el mismo de antes.

Por culpa de un amor no correspondido el pelinegro se había vuelto una persona amargada y desconfiada de la gente. La chica de la que se había enamorado y con quien se iba a casar resulto ser solo una trepadora que buscaba su dinero. Esto ya no debía sorprenderle, a decir verdad, todas las mujeres que se le acercaban solo lo hacían por eso, así que había tomado una actitud fría y distante hacia las mujeres. Ahora se concentraba más en el trabajo que en cualquier otra cosa, pues con 20 años Satoshi ya había tomado el dominio de las empresas Shion y estaba próximo a ser presentado hacia la sociedad como el empresario más joven y guapo.

Para Satoshi la monótona vida habría seguido igual hasta que ella entro de nuevo a su vida tal y como una fresca brisa primaveral.

—Mira qué no querer recibir a tu abuela chiquillo insolente—gruñó la mujer al entrar de improvisto a su oficina toda vez que el pelinegro seguía revisando papeles.

—Ibas a entrar de todas maneras—dijo sin prestarle la menor atención a la peliplata parada frente a su escritorio.

—Anda y yo que solo quería presentarte a tu nueva secretaria—dijo con ironía captando la atención de Satoshi quien levanto la vista algo fastidiado.

Siempre que su abuela intentaba ayudarlo y conseguirle citas o "amigas" las cosas habían terminado en desastre, últimamente Yashio lo había molestado con el hecho de que ya era hora de que sentara cabeza, pero prefería quedarse soltero de por vida antes de casarse con una mujer que solo quisiera su herencia.

—Espero que al menos esta sea más competente que la anterior y no me cause tantos dolores de cabeza, sinceramente si tengo que aguantar a otra tipa que esté intentando seducirme cada 5 minutos voy a estallar—refunfuñó el joven Shion.

—Bueno, a decir verdad dudo que tenga experiencia en este campo de trabajo así que tendrás que ser muy paciente con ella, esta chica necesita mucho el empleo.

—Si resulta que es una inútil voy a despedirla sin pensarlo 2 veces—comentó con frialdad.

—Oh, vamos, sé que sigues enojado por lo que sucedió con Anabel, pero ella parecía una buena chica y necesitaba mucho el empleo... no pensé que intentara seducirte. Además, dudo mucho que quieras despedir a esta chica—dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa abriendo la puerta—Te presento a tu nueva secretaria, su nombre es Serena Gabena.

La susodicha entró sin atreverse a mirar a su jefe, estaba algo nerviosa pues según había escuchado trabajaría para alguien un poco gruñón que seguro la despedía después de una semana dado que ella no tenía experiencia como secretaria. La cosa no le dio más confianza cuando escucho la conversación de su benefactora con su nuevo jefe. Los pensamientos y el nerviosismo la consumían mientras trataba de reunir valor necesario para levantar la mirada, cabizbaja seguro no iba a lograr dar una buena impresión.

—Yo estaré trabajando con usted a partir de ahora—dijo en tono suficientemente audible para que el hombre frente a ella lo escuchara, notó que él se puso de pie con un movimiento brusco e instantáneamente levantó la vista y entonces sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al toparse unos orbes chocolate que reconocería en cualquier lugar.

—Se... ¿Serena eres tú? —preguntó sin dar crédito a la hermosa figura frente a sus ojos, su corazón latía desbocado al verla nuevamente, ella solo sonrió de la misma forma que le había sonreído la primera vez que se vieron.

—Me alegra mucho verte Satoshi.

Yashi podía verlo muy claro, en poco tiempo la presencia de esa chica había logrado que Satoshi volviera a ser el mismo de antes. Serena al principio no daba una en su empleo, la misma señora Shion tuvo que enseñarle incluso a cómo manejar la computadora correctamente y llevar la agenda electrónica de su nieto, pero al final había valido la pena, esa joven tenía la misma esencia que había sentido con Yvonne. Más misterioso aún era el hecho de lo mucho que ambas se parecían... como si fueran la misma persona y curiosamente en ambos casos las susodichas habían aparecido de la nada y sin recuerdos, era demasiado extraño para ser una coincidencia. Pero ella lo tomó como una oportunidad para no cometer con Serena el mismo error que con Yvonne.

La señora Shion tuvo que reconocer que la única persona que pudo reparar el corazón herido de Satoshi fue Serena, pero la relación entre ambos no parecía avanzar nada. Yashio no podía negar que no se opondría a la idea de que ellos se casaran, Serena y Satoshi eran la viva imagen de Yvonne y Kalem por lo que no quería cometer el mismo error que con su hijo, debió darse más tiempo para conocer a Yvonne antes de juzgarla y esta vez planeaba hacerlo con Serena.

La susodicha era completamente ajena al tema del romance o en lo que a sentimientos respectaba. Si bien a Satoshi no le costó nada enamorarse de la joven, el problema era que desconocía los sentimientos de ella y en los últimos meses eso lo había vuelto un poco obstinado e irritable, pues los celos lo comían vivo cuando algún otro hombre se acercaba a conversar con la ingenua chica que no caía en cuenta del coqueteo de los hombres.

Hasta cierto punto a la señora Yashio le había parecido gracioso ver a Satoshi enojándose por los hombres que asediaban a la pelimiel, entonces él se alejaba y ella lo seguía dejando atrás a sus pretendientes y demostrando abiertamente que tenía preferencia por el pelinegro, pero este comenzaba a hartarse de la situación. Satoshi no solo quería que ella lo siguiera, si no que les dejara en claro a esos hombres que solo estaba interesado en él pero ella seguía diciendo que él era su mejor amigo y que por eso tenía prioridad.

Y cierto día para Satoshi fue suficiente.

—¡Deja de seguirme! —le gritó enojado una vez que se detuvo en medio de los jardines de la mansión Shion, esa noche la luna llena se alzaba en todo su esplendor mientras que dentro de la mansión se celebraba una glamurosa fiesta por el cumpleaños número 21 del joven empresario.

—Sa-Satoshi—murmuró algo sorprendida de la forma en la que él reaccionó—¿Qué sucede? ¿Porque estas tan enojado? —se atrevió a preguntar.

—No lo entiendes, realmente parece que nunca lo has entendido—murmuró con rabia contenida y sin dignarse a voltear a verla.

Tener sentimientos románticos por Serena era tormentoso y problemático, ya no soportaba ser solo su amigo y se lo había demostrado miles de veces indirectamente, tanto así que era imposible que ella no captara la situación. El joven llegó a pensar muy seriamente que ella sabía de sus sentimientos pero fingía que no lo notaba para no tener que contestarle y herirlo, pues a pesar de todo ella no dejaba de lado los acercamientos entre ambos que no hacían más que confundirlo.

—¿Qué juego enfermizo estás jugando conmigo, Serena? ¡Si realmente no sientes lo mismo que yo solo dilo claro y no estés dándome esperanzas de que podamos tener una relación en un futuro! —la miró de una forma que la chica no supo interpretar—Estoy harto—se acercó a ella en dos grandes zancadas tomándola del brazo con algo de brusquedad—Harto por estar esperando una señal de tu parte, eres demasiado injusta Serena.

El susurró de sus labios y el acercamiento del apuesto pelinegro la puso nerviosa. Ella no sabía que estaba pasando en esos momentos ni hubiera podido predecir lo que él haría.

—Satoshi—el espacio entre ambos rostros fue disminuyendo—¿Qué...?

Ni bien terminó de hacer la pregunta cuando sus labios fueron sellados por los del pelinegro frente a ella, si bien Serena era ajena al romance y los sentimientos, sabia claramente que estaba siendo besada, para comprender mejor el tema referente al amor Yashio la había hecho leer unas novelas esperando que ella pudiera comprender y darse cuenta de cuáles eran sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Satoshi.

Serena se tensó, la forma en que su boca estaba siendo tomada era brusca y salvaje, completamente diferente a como debía ser un beso de cariño como la romántica caricia que se daban los amantes, le costó un poco de trabajo ser completamente consiente de la forma en que el pelinegro la tenía apegada a su cuerpo.

Con gran esfuerzo logró empujarlo para separarse de él, le tomó unos segundos recuperar el aliento, ella tocó temblorosa sus labios y su mirada se topó con la dolida del Satoshi.

—Entiendo—susurró con desesperanza y tristeza dándole a la joven la espalda, con aquel alejamiento le quedaba más que claro que Serena no estaba enamorada de él por lo que de sus labios salieron palabras presas de dolor—Desearía nunca haberte conocido.

Serena no supo de qué forma reaccionar ante aquella abierta declaración.

—Ojala pudieras simplemente desaparecer, verte es sencillamente doloroso Serena, ya no lo soporto.

Hubo un momento de silencio, sin que el pelinegro se diera cuenta una luz descendió a las manos de la rubia dejándole en la mente un claro mensaje "Se acabó tu tiempo".

—Ya veo—susurró ella quedadamente—Hey Satoshi ¿Realmente quieres que desaparezca? —le preguntó inocentemente mientras ocultaba sus llorosos ojos tras su flequillo.

—¿Qué no me escuchaste? —ironizó irritado—¡Quiero que desaparezcas!

No se dignó a mirarla, no quería, se había enamorado como un estúpido de ella y era doloroso porque después de aquel beso él no tenía la más mínima intención de que volvieran a ser amigos, necesitaba estar lejos de ella al menos por un tiempo.

—Entiendo... yo, fui realmente feliz contigo—murmuró con voz quebrada—¿Sabes? No sé porque, pero algo en mi pecho se siente como si estuvieran a punto de estalla cada vez que estoy contigo, creo que es eso a lo que le llaman corazón aunque... es completamente diferente a lo que leí en los libros, no puede ser amor, se supone que no puedo ser capaz de sentirlo así que me disculpo contigo porque no se dé que forma llamarlo, de todas maneras, fue divertido mientras duro, aprendí muchas cosas del mundo humano, hice lo que pude para mantener mi promesa, lamento haberte dejado solo tanto tiempo y me alegro de haberte conocido. De no haberlo hecho, probablemente jamás hubiera podido experimentar lo que es tener un corazón aun si es solo una parte de él—un sollozo se escuchó por parte de la joven.

Satoshi se paralizó por unos segundos, algo no estaba bien ¿Por qué sus palabras le sonaban a una despedida definitiva? Una opresión inundó su pecho y sentía que estaba por perderla definitivamente.

—Adiós Satoshi.

Su presencia desapareció del mundo humano, el pelinegro miró al lugar donde segundos antes esa chica estaba parada, observaba el lugar preguntándose ¿Qué hacia él ahí mientras adentro celebraban su cumpleaños? Pero más importante que nada ¿Por qué sentía un enorme y doloroso vacío en el pecho?

.

 _—"Pequeña estrella sin corazón, te daré la oportunidad de forjar uno nuevo. ¿Quieres conceder el deseo de ese humano cierto? Puedo ayudarte con ello, pero ¿Afrontaras las consecuencias?"_

 _—"No sé porque, pero solo quiero verlo sonriendo, quiero ir a donde él esta."_

 _—"¿Dejaras por ello tu puesto en el manto estelar? Tu estancia en la tierra será efímera comparada con el castigo que te espera cuando los astros reyes se den cuenta de tu ausencia, si aun así estas dispuesta a renunciar a la vida que llevas como estrella yo te mostrare el camino hacia la tierra."_

 _—_ _Nee, estrellita, ojala tú fueras alguien real... me siento algo tonto platicando contigo—lagrimas amenazaban con descender de sus mejillas—Si fueras real... al menos tendría una amiga..._

 _—"Quiero que él siempre sonría, que ya no este solo, quiero poder ser su amiga, así que por favor Diancie-sama, bríndeme un poco de su ayuda, no me importa si al final soy condenada al más oscuro de los abismos del universo, si puedo saber que al menos logre ser la causa de una de sus sonrisas entonces con gusto aceptare el destino que se me imponga."_

 _Las estrellas no pueden desarrollar corazones, los heredan, cuando una estrella muere, su lugar en la bóveda celeste es ocupado por una nueva estrella que obtiene el conocimiento y el corazón de la anterior, pero el ciclo se rompió cuando una estrella bajo de los cielos._

 _El corazón de esa chica no se encontraba en ningún lugar del manto estelar_.

.

.

Continuara


End file.
